


Until the End of the Line

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel Confesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jesse appreciated drunk Gabriel, loving the way he actually talked for once, much needed change from the laconic commander the world knew him as, if only he didn’t ask such hard questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had major writers block and this is me trying to push through. As always, all mistakes are mine and feedback is very welcome!

“So how much of this has been true?”

 

Gabriel’s question takes Jesse aback. “What’d you mean?”

 

“This, you know,” Gabriel gestures at Jesse with his bottle of beer, sighing before letting his head fall back against the wall. “The way you treat me, the,” he stopped for a second, tapping his fingers against the bottle in a hunt for the correct words, “flirting, and all.”

 

The setting sun was casting shadows over Grand Mesa. Gabriel was always proud of the location he had chosen for the third major Overwatch watchpoint and the base of operations for Blackwatch, a whole institution founded in a scenic cliff overlooking forests and rivers. A safe place, easy to shield in case of an emergency, with many places for him to have his privacy and a great view. He and Jesse were sitting on a balcony, a remnant of a cargo dock that was never built. Away from prying eyes, accessible for him only. For Gabriel, this was a shrine for his relationship with Jesse, a place built on memories he had made with him. Many nights were spent here, their backs against the cold rock, sipping on whatever booze he had managed to confiscate and talking about the world whenever this all got too much. Really, it was a friendship to die for, except Gabriel wasn’t sure if that was what he wanted anymore.

 

Jesse hummed, brow furrowing at Gabriel’s question. He held his bottle by the neck, tapping it against his leg softly. Jesse appreciated drunk Gabriel, loving the way he actually _talked_ for once, much needed change from the laconic commander the world knew him as, if only he didn’t ask such hard questions. “I mean, you are attractive and I love your company,” Jesse started, weighing his words as carefully as he could. “I’d say that it’s up to you. Could be real if you want it to be.”

 

Gabriel didn’t respond right away. Jesse looked at him, then at the gap a few steps away from him, then back at Gabriel. Well, if this did go too far after all.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Gabriel finally said, taking another sip of his beer.

 

Jesse laughed. “That’s it? Okay?”

 

“Or, well, I am madly, deeply in love with you and I wish that you were by my side forever.” Gabriel looked at Jesse. He groaned after seeing his confused face, staring at him as if he hadn’t heard what he had just said. “God, don’t make me say it again.”

 

“No, yeah, I got you,” Jesse said, sitting up so he could face him better. He could’ve sworn there was a blush on Gabriel’s face. “You love me? Like, you want to kiss me and hold my hand and stand next to me at the altar-”

 

“Hey, don’t you reach now,” Gabriel cut him off. “Kissing does sound nice, though.”

 

Jesse started laughing, not sure if it was the alcohol or pure joy. “You couldn’t have said that like, five years earlier?”

 

“Nah. You had a soul patch, Jesse, you should be glad I didn’t refuse to even come near you.”

 

Jesse burst into laughter again, Gabriel joining in on him. The sun had set and the night was young, and for the first time in ages, Gabriel felt that the world was a pretty good place, knowing that he won’t have to walk that road alone anymore.


End file.
